Love Street
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: Vanitas, un chico de la calle, cuyo único deseo es proteger a su hermano menor Sora, se ve forzado a trabajar como el esclavo personal de los gemelos Derlorne, Roxas y Ventus. Su estadía en esa casa ayudará a que los gemelos miren el mundo con otros ojos. El romance aflorará, pero no va a ser fácil para ellos. Marcado como T, pero leves toques M. Yaoi. VanVen/SoRoku. Leve AkuRoku.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: "Te sentenciamos a ser nuestro esclavo personal".**

"La vida en las calles es dura. No confíes en nadie que no sea yo, no le creas a nadie y no sigas a nadie".

Esa era una de las tantas leyes que el pequeño Sora, de diez años, tenía que seguir para sobrevivir con su hermano mayor, Vanitas, de veinte años. Ambos habían perdido a su padre cuando Sora apenas cumplía los cinco años, y la madre de ambos murió cuando el menor nació. La única familia que tenían era dos tíos en el campo. Pero nunca se habían llevado bien con ellos, porque culpaban a su cuñado, el padre de Vanitas, de haber embarazado a la madre de ambos por segunda vez y haberle causado la muerte. Y por ende, Sora no era bienvenido ahí.

De ninguna forma Vanitas iba a dejar a su hermano.

Así, con el poco dinero que tenía, salió de su casa. Al poner un pie afuera, parecía que había pasado de tener quince años a tener diez años más. Se hizo cargo de su hermanito, le pagaba la educación, el alimento y la ropa. A precio de no haber terminado él sus estudios.

Conseguía el dinero gracias a pequeños trabajos, y a veces lo conseguía robando el dinero. No era algo honesto, y seguramente sus padres no estarían orgullosos de eso, pero era lo único que podía hacer para proteger a su hermano y mantenerlo sano. Al menos hasta que pudiera terminar la secundaria. Ahí Sora empezaría a trabajar seriamente para seguir la carrera de dibujante que tanto quería hacer.

Y de esa forma vivieron durante estos cinco años. Vivían bajo un puente, en una casa hecha con chapas y madera. Van se las ingeniaba para hacer que estuviera fresca en verano y cálida en invierno. No debían preocuparse mucho por seguridad, la zona donde estaban era tranquila y Vanitas se había forjado una reputación entre algunas bandas, lo que hacía que todo fuera más llevadero. Además, como a Sora le encantaban los animales, tres perros callejeros acostumbraban a dormir en la entrada de la pequeña casa y hacían de guardianes.

Todas las mañanas, Vanitas se levantaba primero a las seis de la mañana. Sin desayunar, dejaba a un dormido Sora al cuidado de los fieles caninos y caminaba cuatro calles para comprar algo para que Sora desayunara. La señora de la tienda era una mujer muy amorosa y amable, y siempre calentaba una taza de leche con chocolate para que Vanitas se la llevara a Sora, y si podía a veces le daba algunas masitas dulces o una fruta. Y si Van se comprometía a ayudarla en la tienda, Sora podría darse una ducha de agua caliente con Vanitas.

Después, cuando Sora terminaba de desayunar, ambos se bañaban para estar en la escuela a las ocho en punto. Vanitas dejaba al pequeño castaño en la escuela, se daba media vuelta y se iba. En ayunas, empezaba a trabajar en cualquier cosa que pudiera, por pequeña que fuera. Si lograba conseguir buen dinero, comía algo liviano y rápido, como sopas instantáneas o algún sándwich que compraba en la calle, antes de seguir con sus trabajos.

La situación parecía muy fácil, pero para desgracia de ambos a Vanitas le era cada vez más difícil conseguir trabajos, y se orillaba más a robar. Era difícil, más difícil de lo que parecía, y agradecía tener ahorrado un buen dinero para poder vivir tranquilos por un pequeño período de tiempo. Pero no iba a durar mucho, y aunque no le gustaba nada lo que hacía, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su hermano menor. Y hubo un momento en el que Sora también debía ayudar en algunos robos. Eran los menos peligrosos, y los más sencillos. Robos que cualquier principiante lograría. Van no dejaría que su hermano se metiera en un robo complicado y terminara con antecedentes.

Y un día, uno de sus compañeros en robos se le acercó con una oferta muy difícil de rechazar. Un robo bien programado a la familia Delorne. Eran unos empresarios muy famosos, dueños de la compañía Kingdom Hearts. La misma se encargaba de producir muñecos, juegos de video, películas, dibujos animados y hasta un parque temático. Sora era un gran fan de esa marca, y de los pocos muñecos que tenía, el que más atesoraba era el muñeco de un Moguri con el pompón naranja en lugar de rojo de nombre Mene.

El amigo de Van había conseguido los planos de la mansión y sabían dónde estaba la caja fuerte llena de dinero, abarrotada hasta el techo de giles. Lo único que había entre esa caja fuerte y ellos, era el enorme predio y la gigantesca mansión llena de guardias de seguridad, las cámaras y los perros. Vanitas evaluó sus posibilidades. Si lo lograban, sería el robo del siglo y tendría suficiente dinero como para sobrevivir un año o dos. Pero por otro lado, si algo malo pasaba, entonces iría a la cárcel y su hermano se quedaría sólo. Esto era arriesgado, pero a la vez demasiado tentador.

Después de darle mil y un vueltas al asunto, y de evaluar todos los pros y los contras, aceptó.

No era necesario decir que cuando Sora se enteró de lo que haría su hermano, intentó detenerlo. Para tener diez años, el niño sabía usar bien su fuerza para evitar que saliera de la casa. Pero lo último que le dijo fue que se quedara en la casa y que no lo siguiera. Antes de alejarse, se debatió si darle un abrazo o irse. Quizás ésta sería la última vez que veía a su hermano, pero algo no quiso recurrir al abrazo porque, definitivamente, no se sentiría bien porque sonaría a despedida.

...

Durante unas horas todo parecía marchar bien.

El robo estaba saliendo tal cual se había planeado, nada podía salir mal. Solo faltaba volver a meterse por el túnel que durante semanas estuvieron cavando los amigos de Vanitas. Sí, todo estaba muy bien. Quizás demasiado bien. Pero antes de que pudieran pensar en qué podría salir mal, la puerta de la caja fuerte se abrió. Una docena de guardias de seguridad, armados y con expresiones altaneras en sus caras los esperaban al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Miren nada más. -dijo uno de ellos.- Un par de ratas que quieren llevarse el dinero que no les pertenece. -se escucharon risas.- Ustedes son... cinco en total. Bien, hagamos esto. Entréguense por las buenas y nadie saldrá herido. Nos aseguraremos de que su sentencia sea lo menos problemática y corta posible.

Rendirse era un buen plan. Lamentablemente, para Van, no era así. Agarró un gran manojo de billetes y lo lanzó frente a los guardias. Sin perder más tiempo, sus compañeros lanzaron un par de bolsos con dinero a la seguridad y salieron con lo que pudieron llevarse. Su error fue, sin embargo, salir por la puerta y no por el túnel, salvo por Vanitas. El sonido de las alarmas se escuchaba hasta en el túnel, el cual pareció volverse más estrecho de lo que era antes. Supuso que ir cargando dos bolsos con dinero era más difícil de lo que creía.

El túnel era lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona pudiera pasar medio agachada, y eso significaba que pronto los perros entrarían, lo atraparían y lo matarían a mordiscos. Una pequeña parte de él estaba arrepintiéndose de haber entrado a robar, pero otra estaba feliz del peso extra que los billetes le daban. Oh, era algo tan delicioso pero a la vez tan perjudicial... Salir del túnel le estaba costado horrores. Impulsar los bolsos era fácil, pero impulsarse él era otra cosa. Sus manos terminaron llenas de tierra, una roca lastimó uno de sus dedos. Iba a ponerse a cavar cuando los ladridos en la distancia lo pusieron en alerta. ¿Qué haría ahora?

\- ¿Van?

Esa voz...

\- Van, ¿estás ahí?

\- ¿Sora? ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?

Las pequeñas manos del castaño se metieron en el túnel, y con un esfuerzo bastante grande para su edad, logró ayudar a su hermano, impulsándolo lo suficiente como para que sus piernas y su otro brazo lo sacaran del túnel en pocos intentos. Cuando vio a su hermano ahí le jaló la mejilla izquierda, algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba enojado o Sora había desobedecido. Sin embargo, la alegría del momento era muy grande. Habían robado el dinero, había salido del túnel, ahora solo necesitaría huir...

Pero no.

Dos guardias se aparecieron delante de ellos, apuntándoles cada uno con un arma. Inmediatamente, Van se puso de pie delante de su hermano en un intento por protegerlo. Entre ellos rieron al ver que los tenían atrapados y uno llamó por su walkie-talkie a los demás. Al cabo de unos minutos, un grupo de guardias llegó, empujando a los otros cuatro amigos de Vanitas. Pero no venían solos. Tras los guardias, dos matas de cabello rubio aparecieron. Esto no podía ser.

\- Mira nada más, Ventus.

\- Sí, lo veo. Un grupo de idiotas que intentaron robarnos, Roxas.

\- ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Alguien que quiere robarnos, justamente a nosotros?

\- ¡Pobres idiotas! Aunque admito que tienen valor...

Ambos muchachos, Roxas y Ventus, eran los hijos mayores del dueño de la empresa. Tenían solamente 20 años y eran gemelos. El rubio ojiazul de nombre Ventus se acercó a Vanitas, sonriendo con arrogancia. Lo examinó con la mirada durante breves minutos, hasta que su atención se vio puesta en los sollozos emitidos por el castaño menor. Al verlo, Vanitas enseguida lo hizo ocultarse más tras su espalda, pero era tarde, ya lo habían visto y eso le daría problemas al menor de edad.

\- Mira qué bonito niño tienen ahí atrás. ¿Es acaso un señuelo? Espera, ya sé, es el niño que lleva los bolsos, ¿no? Supongo que es una buena estrategia. Le dejan los bolsos a un niño, que es pequeño y rápido. Pobre mocoso.

\- No le digas mocoso a mi hermano, basura.

Se hizo un silencio.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste, ladrón? -preguntó lentamente el rubio, casi escupiendo veneno en cada sílaba.

\- Te dije, basura. ¿Acaso además de arrogante y basura, eres sordo? -la sonrisa socarrona de Vanitas que se dibujó en sus labios fue lo que más le pegó en el orgullo.

A esa sonrisa le siguió una patada en el estómago, que obligó a Vanitas a ponerse de rodillas del dolor. Cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera quedado quieto, con todos los guardias ahí delante, pero Vanitas, demasiado orgulloso como para dejarse hacer, se levantó y le propinó un buen puñetazo en la cara que le partió el labio. Todo se hizo silencio. El rubio observó la sangre que salía de su labio inferior y chasqueó los dedos. Al instante dos guardias sujetaron firmemente al moreno y ambos rubios empezaron a darle una golpiza.

Pero Van no iba a darles el gusto de verlo derrotado, y por eso se forzó a no borrar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara. Eso solo los hizo enfurecerse más. Hasta que tuvieron una idea. Roxas extendió una mano tras los guardias y tironeó el cabello de Sora hasta ponerlo delante de Vanitas. La sonrisa de sus labios se borró, haciendo que los labios de ambos rubios se curvaran en sonrisas maliciosas.

\- Di que lo sientes. -ordenó Ventus. Vanitas no dijo nada.- ¡Di que lo sientes! -y seguido de éste grito, Ventus abofeteó al castaño en su mejilla derecha. El moreno apretó los labios.- Dilo, o la próxima será peor.

Vanitas apreciaba mucho su orgullo. Era la única cosa que nadie podía arrebatarle, y por eso se aferraba a él con uñas y dientes. Pero comparado con su hermano, ahora en riesgo de sufrir una golpiza, debía pensárselo bien. Era su hermano, y no podía arriesgarlo. No más de lo que ya lo había arriesgado al no haberle gritado que corriera antes. Le costó tragarse su orgullo, pero con todo eso, abrió la boca para tomar aire y...

\- Lo siento.

Funcionó. Soltaron al menor, pero volvieron a darle una paliza al moreno.

...

El juicio al día siguiente tuvo a Vanitas más nervioso que nunca. No es que le interesara demasiado su sentencia. Solo quería saber qué destino le deparaba a su hermano. Con un carajo, ¿por qué tuvo que involucrarlo en esto? Maldecía haber aceptado esa oferta, no podía creer lo idiota que había sido. Si tan solo se hubiera callado, si tan solo se hubiera dedicado a robos menores y trabajo, entonces todo habría resultado diferente. El juez de menores, junto al juez penal, estaba dictando la "sentencia" que el pequeño de diez años debería cumplir, pero...

\- Su Señoría... -la voz de Ventus cortó el discurso del juez, y éste lo miró.- Si me permite, quiero decir unas palabras. -se aclaró la garganta, volteando hacia el jurado.- Sé que ya han encontrado a éste malviviente culpable, pero creo que debemos ser más considerados. Éste chico robó para mantener a su hermano, que está ahí sentado ahora. -señaló hacia el estrado donde Sora se encontraba.- Así que, propongo algo.

Los miembros del jurado se miraron entre ellos, atentos.

\- El principal problema es que a veces ésta clase de delincuentes recurren al robo por no encontrar trabajo, así que le daré trabajo en mi mansión, como uno más de mis sirvientes. -hubo un murmullo, pero el rubio continuó.- En cuanto a su hermano, lo educaremos para que tenga más posibilidades de avanzar y no caiga en el mismo error que su hermano. Si esto funciona, entonces habremos encontrado una forma de reducir la delincuencia, dándole trabajo y educación a la gente.

El jurado se puso de pie y se retiró, dispuestos a hablar de ésta propuesta. Vanitas tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía que éste tipo era más cruel de lo que hacía ver su carita de niño bueno que no rompe un plato. Seguramente, detrás de esa idea tan altruista y tan sorpresiva había algo raro. Lo sabía. Pero no podía asegurarlo hasta que no hubiera una prueba. Finalmente, luego de quince largos minutos que para Vanitas fueron eternos, los miembros del jurado salieron de la habitación y el cabecilla se quedó de pie.

\- La propuesta hecha por el señor Delorne es muy tentadora. El que quiera reinsertar en la sociedad a un delincuente que le robó y darle educación al hermano menor es algo muy noble. Por lo tanto, nosotros creemos que su condena debe ser cumplida trabajando obligatoriamente en la mansión.

\- De acuerdo, entonces. -el juez penal cuchicheó un poco con el juez de menores, pero volvió al público.- El acusado ha sido encontrado culpable, sin embargo se tomará en cuenta la idea del señor Delorne para reinsertar al acusado nuevamente en la vida a base de trabajo en su casa.

\- En cuanto al menor, -continuó el juez de menores.- está claro que él también es una víctima de la situación, y por eso los Delorne le proporcionarán un techo, comida y educación adecuada para que no caiga en el círculo vicioso de la delincuencia.

En cuanto el juez declaró que era caso cerrado y golpeó el martillo, hubo un súbito movimiento de sillas. Los guardias de Ventus se apresuraron a ir con Vanitas y le sacaron las esposas, pero en ningún momento bajaron la guardia. Sora corrió a brazos de su hermano y el mayor lo levantó, abrazándolo con fuerza. No se separaron en todo el viaje de regreso en la limosina. Y la sonrisita satisfecha de los gemelos Delorne no le estaba gustando para nada. ¿Qué clase de estrategia maligna habían planeado?

Por primera vez, en muchos años, Vanitas recordó lo que era sentir miedo de que algo le pasara a él, o, aún peor, a su hermanito. El niño lloraba silenciosamente en el hombro del mayor, temblando ligeramente. Vanitas solo podía consolarlo con caricias en la espalda y tarareando en voz baja canciones de cuna a su oído. Cuando entraron al predio de la enorme casa, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Definitivamente, algo iba a salir muy mal.

\- Bien, entonces... -Roxas se acomodó en el enorme sillón individual de la sala.- ¿Te explicamos por qué estás aquí?

\- Ya me hice a una idea. -respondió desafiante el pelinegro, clavando sus ojos color ámbar en los azules del gemelo que le hablaba.- Sé que algo se traen entre manos ustedes dos, de otra forma no hubieran intervenido de la forma en que lo hicieron.

\- Bueno, así es. -Roxas siguió en su posición, relajado.- No te preocupes, tu hermanito va a recibir la educación que debemos darle y todo eso. Ahora, el asunto es contigo.

\- Nos heriste mucho el orgullo. -añadió Ventus.- Y eso es algo que no perdonamos fácil.

\- La verdad que no haríamos nada, pero ya sabes, son las cosas de la vida. Y queremos agradecértelo lastimándote de la misma forma.

Ambos sonrieron con malicia.

\- Te sentenciamos a que seas nuestro esclavo personal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La familia de las pesadillas.**

Tiempo de condena transcurrido: tres meses.

Vanitas abrió los ojos perezosamente y, como todas las mañanas, un gemido de molestia salió de sus labios. Todas las noches esperaba levantarse en su vieja casa de chapas y madera, pero para su mala suerte, siempre despertaba en aquella habitación roja y negra en la que le habían asignado dormir. Se levantó perezosamente y lo primero que hizo fue meterse al baño. Necesitaba una ducha. O un calmante. Cualquier cosa que evitara matar a todo el que se acercara.

\- Comparado con esto, la cárcel resulta tentadora...

Durante sus duchas, pensaba que haber ido a la cárcel era lo mejor. Se arrepentiría de decir esto, pero hasta agacharse en la ducha para agarrar el jabón sonaba mejor que trabajar para éstos dos gemelos del demonio. Pero como su hermano menor no sería feliz ni la pasaría bien en un reformatorio, Vanitas era capaz de guardar su orgullo en un baúl y aceptar ser el "esclavo personal" de estos dos bastardos con tal de ver bien a su hermano.

Su primer mes fue el más fácil. Evidentemente tenían que darle una capacitación y entrenamiento para ser un sirviente. Un curso intensivo que el mayordomo, Xenmas, le dio. No supo qué fue peor, si el curso intensivo o la exigencia de Xenmas. Estaba empezando a odiarlo, aunque no tanto como odiaba a los dos gemelos bastardos.

Sorpresivamente para él, los dos hermanos bastardos no eran los únicos hijos de la familia Delorne. También tenían una pequeña hija de 16 años. La chica, de nombre Naminé, era igual a sus hermanos con su cabellera rubia y sus ojos azules. Lo que la diferenciaba de ellos era el carácter. Aunque parecía ser más seria y callada que ambos mayores, la verdad es que era una chica muy dulce y amable. En especial con Sora.

Era inválida, por lo que andaba en silla de ruedas.

El niño había llorado la mayor parte del tiempo en el primer mes, pero se había calmado cuando Naminé le enseñó sus dibujos. Era una chica increíblemente talentosa, y como a Sora le encantaba dibujar, no tardaron mucho en hacerse amigos. Cuando Sora no estudiaba, se iba corriendo al cuarto de Naminé para verla dibujar y aprender. Según había dicho el pequeño, ella había sido la encargada de diseñar algunos de los personajes de la marca Kingdom Hearts.

El que más problemas le causaba era Xigbar, el jefe de seguridad. Ese hombre había sufrido un accidente durante su trabajo como guardia de seguridad y había perdido un ojo, pero el que tenía sano parecía poder ver bien por los dos. A veces, Vanitas tenía la impresión de que el ojo sano lo traspasaba y que Xigbar elegía con una sonrisa maliciosa qué órgano sacarle primero y cuál servirlo en la cena de Navidad. Ese tipo era escalofriante...

O al menos lo fue durante la primera semana. A la segunda semana de estar ahí, una chica de quince años, cabello negro y ojos azules entró a la mansión. La niña traía el uniforme de la Escuela para Señoritas St. Mayern, una escuela privada y con mucha reputación. La muchacha buscó con la mirada a su objetivo, Xigbar, quien en ese momento estaba reprendiendo a Vanitas por no hacer su trabajo.

La mirada de asesino serial de Xigbar desapareció, para ser reemplazada por una más cariñosa, al tiempo que la muchacha saltaba a sus brazos diciéndole "papi". La muchacha de nombre Xion se la pasaba todo el año en esa escuela, salvo por las vacaciones, y ahora que las vacaciones de verano habían empezado ella estaría en esa casa. Primero vio con curiosidad a Vanitas. Ella había escuchado ya las advertencias de su padre, y la verdad el "ladrón peligroso" no se veía como tal.

Y cuando vio a Sora...

\- ¡Es súper-lindo!

Al instante la chica abrazó al pequeño, encantada porque Sora se dejara mimar con tanta naturalidad. A Vanitas no se le hizo raro. Sora tenía esa habilidad. Su apariencia linda y tierna, sumada a que era un poco bajito para su edad, era irresistible para muchas chicas. Xion no perdió el tiempo y se lo llevó, con Naminé, a dar una vuelta. El niño no quiso ir al principio, y se aferró a la pierna de su hermano, pero el mayor dijo que todo estaría bien y lo convenció de ir.

El resto de los sirvientes parecían amigables. El que mejor le caía bien era Zack, otro de los muchachos que trabajaba en seguridad. Era algo tonto, pero definitivamente era un muy buen chico. Al menos, era de los pocos que no lo miraban con desconfianza por haber intentado robar. Y parecía tener algo con Cloud, el muchacho que trabajaba en los establos cuidando a los caballos. Se notaba por la forma en que lo miraba.

El segundo mes ya empezó a ser complicado. Los gemelos querían hacer que Vanitas perdiera la paciencia, abusando de que no podía hacer nada para defenderse, siendo caprichosos y molestos. Por ejemplo. Ambos pedían agua. Van iba a la cocina, les servía agua natural y de botella (porque no podía ser del grifo, no señor, eso era horrible y "de pobre"), pero cuando les llevaba los vasos los gemelos se negaban a tomarla.

\- Seguramente es del grifo.

\- Piensas engañarnos, pero somos más inteligentes. Ese agua tiene color distinto.

\- Se nota que es un poco más espesa y tiene rastros de polvo ahí dentro.

\- Eres malo para engañarnos, somos muy listos para ti.

El moreno debía tener una paciencia de la que obviamente carecía para no perder la cabeza. Afortunadamente, Naminé no era como ellos. Si bien es cierto que él debía ser sirviente personal de los gemelos, ella de vez en cuando lo llamaba para que la atendiera. Sus pedidos eran más específicos y menos abusivos. Ella solo lo llamaba cuando necesitaba ayuda para ordenar los dibujos, lápices, pinceles, pinturas y papeles que usaba para dibujar.

Generalmente Naminé pedía ayuda a cualquier sirviente que estuviera cerca, pero había recurrido a Vanitas no porque fuera un "esclavo personal", sino porque valoraba las vidas de sus hermanos y no quería que murieran en un arrebato de furia (bien justificado) por parte de Vanitas. La verdad al moreno le gustaba ayudarla, en especial porque Sora se divertía mucho con ella y podía verlo dibujar mientras Naminé lo tenía haciendo pequeñas tareas.

Todo para mantenerlo un poco ocupado y justificar su ausencia con Ventus y Roxas.

Esto, claro está, no pasaba desapercibido para los gemelos. Pero ellos no podían decirle que no a su querida hermana, y por tal razón debían aguantarse las ganas de humillar al ladrón. Aunque eso no quitaba que fueran crueles en los ratos donde estaban con él.

En una ocasión lo enviaron a limpiar las canaletas. Vanitas, obviamente, dijo que para eso tenían ya a alguien, y que esa persona podía cumplir el trabajo. Pero a los diez minutos se vio con un par de guantes, una camisa vieja y pantalones negros, subido a la escalera, empezando a limpiar las canaletas mientras apretaba los dientes y maldecía una y mil veces a los gemelos, imaginando creativas muertes para ambos.

"Si no las limpias, tu hermano pagará las consecuencias", fue la amenaza. Y si le hacían algo al niño, dirían que el culpable fue Vanitas. Eso solo le daría más problemas y no vería jamás a su hermano. Después de todo, los jueces no le creerían a un ladrón, claro que no. Le creerían a los gemelos Ventus y Roxas Delorne, junto con su grupo de abogados. A ellos y a la abultada billetera del señor Delorne.

Y ésta mañana empezaba el tercer mes. Hoy, el señor Delorne llegaría de su viaje de negocios. "Será una bonita reunión familiar", pensó el moreno mientras abría las ventanas. Le habían dado una habitación pequeña en la zona Este de la casa cerca de donde Ventus y Roxas dormían, tres metros por dos metros, con dos ventanas que daban a los establos, las decoraciones eran escasas y los tonos tanto de las paredes como el techo, piso y sábanas eran rojo y negro.

Le agradaba la habitación, Naminé y Xion se habían encargado de decorarla con sus colores favoritos. Lo mismo con la habitación de Sora, a dos puertas de distancia. Era de iguales medidas, pero los colores variaban más a tonos de azules y el techo color crema, además del suelo hecho con paneles de madera. Por ley, la habitación de Sora tenía que ser lo más cómoda posible, pero los gemelos querían que fuera barata.

Muy a pesar de ellos, Naminé y Xion se negaron a que la habitación de Sora no fuera como el menor quería.

Al salir de la habitación, se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Larxene, la cocinera, le dirigió una mirada interrogante. La muchacha era joven, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes era otra pesadilla para el moreno. Había que admitir que Larxene hacía un trabajo excelente, y que cualquier intento de sabotear sus perfectas creaciones culinarias terminaban en una horrible tortura, pero había algo bastante peor.

Parecía gustarle el BDSM, y lo comprobó cuando la encontró leyendo un libro del Marqués de Sade. No es que le molestara eso, porque de gustos no hay nada escrito, si ella quería vestirse de cuero y darle con una fusta a su pareja, entonces ella podía hacerlo libremente. El problema estaba en que Larxene miraba al moreno como si quisiera vestirse de cuero y darle _a él_ con una fusta. Y por eso tenía que andarse con sumo cuidado.

\- ¿No vas a desayunar? -le preguntó. Vanitas observó con disimulo el cuchillo con el que Larxene cortaba las rodajas de pan. El cuchillo precioso, afilado y que cortaba pan sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. No es como si tuviera miedo de que Larxene lo apuñalara... pero por algo todos le decían que tuviera cuidado cuando ella tenía un cuchillo en mano.

\- No, aún no. Vengo a buscar el desayuno del dúo diabólico. -concentrarse en el cuchillo lo hizo olvidarse de que hablaba con la cocinera. Pensó que había metido la pata, pero la rubia simplemente soltó una risa burlona y siguió con lo suyo, señalando con la cabeza dos bandejas en una mesada de la cocina.

\- Está ahí. El dúo diabólico se pone de mal humor si no desayunan a hora y en la cama.

Vanitas dio dos pasos, pero frenó un instante cuando Larxene dejó el cuchillo en la mesa y volteó un poco para dejar el pan en el tostador. Afortunadamente la rubia no notó la reacción de Vanitas, así que no reparó en él.

\- La verdad, te deseo mucha suerte. -le dijo antes de que saliera. Ahora sí el moreno frenó en seco. Ella no solía desearle suerte a nadie, y si lo hacía era de forma sarcástica. Pero ésta vez parecía de verdad.- El dúo diabólico no se lleva para nada bien con el Amo Ansem. Te deseo mucha suerte para hoy, porque vas a pasar un día de pesadilla igual que todos. O quizás más.

Linda forma de empezar la mañana. Vanitas nunca había visto a Ansem, y aunque decían que era muy sabio, también se decía que era un ogro. Quizás ahora sabría de dónde habían sacado ese carácter tan odioso los gemelos. Solo esperaba que no resultara tan mal como esperaba. Tomando las dos bandejas con uno de sus brazos, el moreno salió de la cocina, pero Larxene lo detuvo antes de que subiera las escaleras y le dejó otras dos bandejas con el desayuno de Naminé en uno y...

\- ¿De quién es el cuarto?

\- Para tu hermano, Sora.

Estaba por preguntar, pero antes de hacerlo la rubia desapareció hacia la cocina. Eso fue raro. En especial viniendo de ella. Ignorando el tema por ahora, subió y entró primero a la habitación de Naminé. Ella ya estaba despierta, se ve que apenas había abierto los ojos hace poco. Le dejó el desayuno, mientras ella aún no daba crédito a lo que veía.

\- ¿No les llevaste el desayuno aún?

\- Claro que no. Mujeres y niños primero.

Luego de dejarle el desayuno, fue hacia la habitación de Sora y le dejó el desayuno. El pequeño había amanecido con dolor de oídos. Si no mejoraba para la tarde, lo llevaría al médico. Al final, les llevó el desayuno a los hermanos. Primero se lo entregó a Ventus, y mientras éste lo insultaba por haber tardado tanto, lo mismo que hizo Roxas cuando entró a la habitación y le dejó el desayuno.

"Mujeres y niños primero", se limitó a decir, sonriendo de medio lado.

Un rato más tarde, Van por fin pudo tomar su desayuno. Debía tener cuidado con ensuciar, porque todos estaban corriendo de lado a lado, histéricos, nerviosos, muertos de miedo. Incluso Xigbar, que por lo general parecía siempre tranquilo, se veía inquieto. Ansem debía ser un tipo aterrador para ponerlos a todos así. No se quería imaginar lo que pasaría cuando se enterara de todo lo ocurrido, porque, según Ventus, no le habían dicho nada.

Cerca del mediodía, la puerta de la mansión se abrió y un hombre rubio alto, robusto y de mandíbula gruesa entró en la mansión. Por un segundo todos se paralizaron, pero recobraron la compostura y fueron a toda velocidad para recibir al hombre. Vanitas se quedó de pie en su lugar, junto al ascensor. Naminé lo usaba normalmente para subir y bajar libremente los cuatro pisos de la mansión. Abrió la puerta y la vio bajar del ascensor, con Sora empujando la silla de ruedas.

\- Sora, mejor nos quedamos aquí.

\- Sí, es mejor que se queden. A mi padre le molesta que la gente desconocida se le acerque. Además... Bueno, tu reputación los precede.

Van no supo si tomar eso como un insulto o una advertencia. Supuso que viniendo de la más joven de los Delorne eso era una advertencia, y que por accidente sonó a insulto. De cualquier forma, Van tomó la mano de su hermano menor y le indicó con la mirada que no se separara de él. Debía prepararse para el momento de la verdad, ese donde Ansem voltearía sus ojos hacia ellos. Si los gemelos eran insufribles, no quería imaginarse al padre.

No estaba asustado. De hecho, le daba lo mismo. Pero le sería difícil aguantar sin matar a alguien.

\- Ahí están los que me contaste antes, ¿verdad Xigbar?

Con paso firme, pero lento, el hombre rubio se acercó a los hermanos. Ansem fijó sus ojos fríos en los de Van y ninguno movió la vista. Ni siquiera parpadearon. Ese hombre intentaba intimidarlo, pero no lo lograría. No importa que le llevara una cabeza de alto y fuera el doble de ancho. Vanitas no iba a demostrar ni un ápice de miedo. Pero se olvidó que a veces se debe tener cuidado. Porque algunos animales son más violentos cuando se les desafía.

En un segundo Van miraba a los ojos de Ansem, y al siguiente un fuerte golpe en su mejilla lo tumbó de espaldas quedando con la vista al techo. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir golpes, más de lo que parecía, pero debía admitir que ese golpe lo había tomado muy por sorpresa, además de que esa fuerza bruta no tenía comparación. Alcanzó a sentarse, justo a tiempo para ver a Sora ponerse delante de él.

\- ¡No puede hacer eso con mi hermano!

El niño no fue el más inteligente, y el puntapié que le dio en la rodilla a Ansem lo fue menos. Vanitas logró estirar su mano a tiempo para tirar de su hermano, recibiendo él una patada por parte del dueño de la casa, en lugar de Sora. Justo en la boca del estómago. Intentó no doblarse en dos por el dolor, protegiendo a su hermano de aquella bestia que no temía golpear a un niño o a un adulto.

\- Creo que ustedes no saben lo que es el respeto. No debes mirar a los ojos de tu jefe, muchacho. Y deberías enseñarle a tu hermano que no muerda la mano de quien le da de comer. Quizás pasando una noche sin comer les hará aprender la lección.

\- Padre, por favor, no seas malo con ellos. -Naminé intervino acercándose a ellos, tomando la mano de Sora y haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas.- Por favor, solo están nerviosos, no seas malo.

\- Hija, ellos son sirvientes. Y no solo eso, antes fueron ladrones. Son escoria, no merecen una pizca de respeto. Son escoria.

Van aguantó tanto como pudo esos insultos. Pero su paciencia hoy no estaba para aguantar a un bastardo como ese, y menos si intentaba golpear a su hermano. Como pudo, se levantó, rechazando la mano que Naminé le tendió. Ansem observó, con cierta satisfacción, que el chico se paraba derecho, se acomodaba el uniforme, sacudía el polvo de su ropa y hacía una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza.

\- ¿Vas a disculparte?

\- No, solo quería decir que es un gusto conocerlo. -admitió el moreno con una sonrisa leve. Y aunque no era lo que esperaba, Ansem parecía satisfecho.- Es un gusto conocer a una basura como usted, señor Ansem "Hijo-de-perra" Delorne.

Un silencio terrible cubrió el ambiente, y la tensión casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo. El dueño de la casa parecía estupefacto, pero recobrando la compostura, volvió a propinarle otro golpe al moreno. Van, sin embargo, ésta vez resistió el golpe sin caer al suelo. Su nariz sangró manchando el precioso suelo de baldosas blancas. Otro golpe, Van retrocedió un paso pero lo volvió a avanzar.

\- ¡Papá, basta ya! -gritó la muchacha, abrazando a Sora con fuerza, como si temiera que soltarlo condenara al niño a sufrir una paliza también.- ¡Basta, por favor!

Antes de dar el tercer golpe, el hombre observó a su hija y chasqueó la lengua.

\- Éste chico no comerá por tres días. -anunció.- Y si vuelve a ponerse en rebelde, será más tiempo. -el hombre dio media vuelta y salió a paso veloz de la sala, con Xenmas detrás de él y un chico de pelo largo y azul que Van no había visto mucho por aquí.

Van sonrió. Gran cosa, podía estar fácilmente tres días sin comer. ¿Quién se creía que era ese bastardo? Xaldin, uno de los guardaespaldas de Naminé, se acercó a Van con una servilleta blanca y lo ayudó a limpiarse la nariz. No parecía tenerla rota, pero joder, dolía mucho. Ese hombre era una bestia golpeando. Ahora podía comprobar que los rumores de ese hombre eran ciertos, era tan sabio como fuerte y violento.

\- Eres un idiota, muchacho. -regañó el guardaespaldas.- No deberías hacer enojar al señor Ansem, es tu jefe.

\- Me da igual. No voy a tener respeto por nadie que intente hacerle daño a un niño. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no quitaba a Sora de ahí? Lo habría dejado sin pulmones.

\- No creo que lo hubiera hecho. Es decir, con un niño...

\- Vamos, Xaldin, tú lo viste. Iba a golpearlo con ganas.

Esa noche, en la cena, a Vanitas le tocó estar de pie entre los gemelos mientras ambos comían. La tensión que había en el aire no le parecía incómoda. De hecho, eran los miembros de la familia quienes parecían estar más tensos. Apenas se hablaban, y si hacían algún comentario éste moría poco tiempo después. Lo que le dio más pena fue la mirada triste que Naminé le dirigía a sus hermanos.

Según parecía, Larxene tenía razón. Los gemelos no se llevaban bien con el hombre. No era de sorprender.

Los tres días sin comer pasaron rápido. Cuando por fin pudo probar bocado de nuevo, le costó algo tragarlo. Supuso que era una reacción de su cuerpo. Después de estar tres meses comiendo, y de repente sufrir tres días sin comer, seguramente le habían cerrado un poco el estómago. Pero logró terminar su plato de pasta en unos cuantos minutos. Observó la hora. En un rato más serían las cinco de la tarde y los amigos de los gemelos vendrían a pasar la noche.

No sabía qué amigos tenían, y en éstos meses que hizo de esclavo no los había visto. Esperaba que al menos fueran normales. No quería aguantar a un grupo de idiotas presumidos, suficiente tenía él con aguantar a dos presumidos como Roxas y Ventus. No quería protagonizar una masacre y ser condenado a más de treinta años de prisión. Aunque, comparado con vivir ahí, la cárcel era tentadora.

Salió de la cocina y vio a Xion jugar con Sora. El niño fingía ser un chocobo, con Mene, el moguri de peluche, como jinete. Xion fingía ser un enorme dragón escupe-fuego y su muñeco de moguri (más nuevo y en mejor estado que el de Sora), era la princesa en peligro que debía ser rescatada. De un momento a otro, habían cambiado los roles y la princesa moguri debía rescatar al "caballero". Era divertido de ver.

El timbre sonó, todos fijaron su atención en la puerta. Una mucama abrió y a la casa entraron tres chicos y una chica. Parecían agradables. De hecho tres de los cuatro invitados saludaron a Vanitas con amabilidad. La muchacha de pelo azul se tomó un momento para saludar a Sora, quien se escondió tras Xion, apenado. El chico rubio y de peinado extraño soltó una carcajada y exclamó que esa reacción era muy tierna.

El chico alto y castaño no parecía muy escandaloso, era bastante tranquilo. Pero...

\- Hey, ¿y tú quién eres? -preguntó el último chico.

\- Vanitas. ¿Por qué preguntas, cabeza de fósforo?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido.

\- Ten más respeto, sirviente. Mi nombre es Axel, ¿lo memorizas?


End file.
